ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ball Weevil
Ball Weevil is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Ball Weevil is a small bug-like alien. He is yellow in color with black eyes and green pupils. He has four stick legs and a beak along with an antenna. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white brace around his neck. He is a little taller than Grey Matter. As seen in Arrested Development, as an 11 year old (with current Omnitrix), Ball Weevil seemed a little smaller and his voice also seemed a bit higher. Powers and Abilities Ball Weevil can spit round, green, sticky balls of plasma, that absorb matter and explode upon impact, although it has been shown in Rules of Engagement that Ball Weevil himself controls when the explosion happens. The size of these balls depend on how much matter they absorb before impact. Ball Weevil's slime can be in more shapes than just balls. Ball Weevil has enhanced agility being able to roll on his balls and he can climb on walls. Ball Weevil seems to have enhanced strength for his size as shown in While You Were Away he stopped his giant plasma ball. Weaknesses Because of his size, Ball Weevil is not suitable for physical battles. As seen in Of Predators And Prey: Part 1, it is hard for Ball Weevil to balance on his balls, because it was his first time Ben uses him. Ball Weevil's goo balls can be neutralized by Terroranchula's energy webs. He can aso be trapped Terroranchula's webs. In Rules Of Engagement, it's revealed Ball Weevil can be stuck himself in his own goo. Omniverse *Ball Weevil makes his first appearance in Of Predators and Prey: Part 1. **Ball Weevil was defeated by Khyber. *In Arrested Development, **11 year old Ball Weevil defeated Computron's Minions. *In Showdown: Part 1, **Ball Weevil battled Tyrannopede until she turned into Terroranchula and defeated Ball Weevil. *In While You Were Away, **Ball Weevil to escaped the brainwashed Revonnahganders. *In Rules Of Engagement, **Ball Weevil battled Princess Looma and, with Julie's help, defeated her. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Arrested Development'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''While You Were Away'' *''Rules Of Engagement'' Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Battle For Power *Ben 10: Game Creator *Alien Unlock 2 (African & European Cartoon Network websites only) Naming and Translations Toys *4" Ball Weevil *Ball Weevil (Wind Up Figure) *2 Inch Mini Figure Ball Weevil Trivia *Ball Weevil's design was inspired by Pokémon.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/323498904760898955 *Ball Weevil's powers bear a resemblance to the Katamaris from Katamari Damacy. *Derrick Wyatt designed Ball Weevil and came up with his powers before he worked on Omniverse, he was later named by Matt Wayne.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/388540661726463151 *Ball Weevil's name bears a resemblance to the insect known as the boll weevil. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Ben remarks on Ball Weevil's "cuteness". *Ball Weevil is a playable character in Ben 10 Game Creator. *It is revealed in ''While You Were Away, ''when Rook was explaining what Ball Weevil was to Young One, that his goo balls are made out of plasma. *According to Matt Wayne, Ball Weevil's concept name was Collectiball. The name was changed when it was found out there was a product with the same name. http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p390-qa-with-matt-wayne References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Tiny Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Arthropod Aliens